


A girl worth fighting beside

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's never met a girl in armor before. (Set immediately after Sora & friends meet Mulan/Ping in KH2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A girl worth fighting beside

**Author's Note:**

> …This is probably the rarest thing I sort of ship.

“Um…” Ping turned. “Could I maybe…get some pointers?”

“What kinda pointers?” said Sora.

“Well… What do guys talk about?”

Sora bit his lip, recalling a hundred conversations with Riku beside starlit wavelets. “Oh… Not much. I mean, I don’t think it’s that different…”

“Just don’t giggle,” Donald volunteered.

Ping made a face as if to protest that she did _not_ giggle. “Are you sure? Nothing like…horses or swords? Or girls?”

“Er…I guess…sometimes.” Sora found himself blushing and realized that it wasn’t entirely due to the subject matter.

He was starting to wish Goofy had kept quiet.


End file.
